


Day 04 - Vampire

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [4]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bite, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female reader insert, Silk - Freeform, Vampires, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: Let's turn up the heat, shall we?





	Day 04 - Vampire

You were laying back on Finn's bed, the cool black silk sheets caressing your bare form. Earlier that evening, you made the fortunate mistake of inquiring about vampire bites. You had always been curious what it felt like if the person who was being bitten was willing. The look that took over Finn's face was nothing short of wicked when he offered to show you what it felt like.

Now here you were, pressed into the mattress by chilled limbs as he kissed and licked his way from your jawline, down to your breasts. Pausing to give your nipples some attention before continuing to make his way lower, powerful arms spreading your legs to accommodate his wide shoulders.

Placing a forearm over each respective leg, he had you trapped. The last thing you see before your eyes flutter close was his maddening grin, fangs glistening in the candlelight.

“Do you still wish to know what it's like?”

Biting your lip, you force yourself to look at him and nod.

He clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Use your words.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, _what?_ ”

“Yes, I wish to know what it's like.” Heat rises to your face as he makes you voice your desires out loud but the purr that tumbles out of his mouth makes it all worth it.

“Good girl.”

Finn starts kissing and nibbling on your lower stomach, his fingers caressing your hips and ass as you fight not to squirm.

He chuckles against your skin, the sensation sending a shiver up your spine. Giving a few teasing licks to the top of your mound, he shifts his focus quickly to your left lower hip. He smiles at your moan of disappointment, fangs gently brushing against where your leg and hip meet.

“Don't worry, I promise I'll make up for it...maybe.” Finn gives you a wink as his lips continue to tease you. The touch of his lips and tongue starts to become less teasing and more exploratory as he moves his his hands to your inner thighs, spreading you open even more.

' _So beautiful_ ,' were the last words you heard when he finally places his mouth on your pussy. Your eyes flutter shut as you keen, your hips rolling and pressing you into his mouth more.

His fangs softly brush against your outer lips once he pulls away, his mouth glistening with your desire as he presses a fevered kiss to your inner thigh.

He inserts a finger inside of you, seeking until he triumphantly finds the spot that drives you wild. He alternates his kissing and sucking between your thigh and your clit while keeping his finger inside of you. Finn puts one of your legs over his shoulder, his free hand caressing your thigh.

Moaning and unable to keep still, his name escapes your lips when he inserts another finger and he presses his mouth against your inner thigh. You were so close and weren't sure how much more you could stand.

Just as the stars start to dance behind your eyes, you feel his bite on your inner thigh. There's a brief sting of pain that's quickly overridden by pleasure as you continue to come from the manipulation of his fingers.

Finn only takes a few sips as you continue to ride out your orgasm. His fingers continue their manipulations, coaxing more pleasure from you. When he sees you're close again he places his mouth on your clit, rhythmically sucking. Finn moans when you come again, his hips rutting against the mattress of their own accord.

Wave after wave of pleasure crashes into you, seeming unending until you weakly try to push his head away. Only then does he stop, licking his lips clean before making his way back up to you.

Taking you into his arms, he held you close while you slowly came back to your senses. His metal hand soothingly ran up and down your back as he occasionally kissed your forehead.

“So, what do you think of vampire bites now?” came the whispered question, his lips ghosting over the shell of your ear.

“I think I definitely wouldn't mind being bit again.” You replied, looking up at him as he kissed your nose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly getting more comfortable with reader inserts. Tumblr has been a really big help with that. I find it to also be rather fun.
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
